japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Djali
Djali the goat is a supporting minor character in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film), and its sequel. The goat is constantly assisting Esmeralda and dances along with her to earn coins because of poverty. Djali also has a craving for Quasimodo's wooden carvings and hates heights. She warms up to Quasimodo and Esmeralda, since they were treated as outcasts. Including that she hates how Quasimodo and the gypsies are treated by Frollo. She is happy when everyone is accepted into society after Frollo is defeated. Background When Esmeralda was an orphan. Djali was given to her as a birthday gift by Clopin. Personality She is funny and kind. However she is afraid of heights. Appearance Djali is a short goat that has a hoop earring on her left ear. This goat has gray white fur. The goat's gender is reveal to be female in the second film. She wears a cow bell over her neck. She seems to have a crush on Hugo in the second film. 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film)' Djali's first appearance was in the 1996 movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame. The goat stars as Esmerelda's sidekick and helps her escape trouble many times throughout the film. Djali is first shown on screen dancing for coins with her owner. When she and the others leave because the guards are coming, she drops some of the coins so she calls Esmeralda. When the guards make contact with her, she head butts one of them in the stomach. The goat helps her owner escape the guards with Phoebus helping them as well. Later when Quasimodo accidentally goes into Esmeralda's tent, Djali is shock upon seeing Quasimodo's deform face. When Esmeralda takes masks off of the people faces, she throws them off stage. Then when she goes to Quasimodo she runs away from him in fear. But this leads to Quasimodo being crown King of Fools. During the Festival of Fools Quasimodo gets tortured by the crowd which was started by Frollo's thugs. So Esmeralda put it to a stop and frees Quasimodo. Then an enraged Esmeralda calls for justice. This leads for her and Esmeralda making their escape from Frollo, and they go to the cathedral for safety. The goat then heads but Phoebus when she sees him again, and is unimpress when she learns that Phoebus's name means sun god. When Frollo comes in the church to arrest Esmeralda, she hides behind her owner. Then when Phoebus takes his leave the goat heads butts Phoebus from behind multiple times. When Frollo takes his leave, Djali confronts her owner when she and the Archdeacon talk about Quasimodo. After Esmeralda singing "God Help the Outcast" she witnesses Quasimodo being scolded by the Parishioner who mistook him causing trouble on the Cathedral's nave, not realizing he was being tortured at the festival. So she and Esmeralda follow him and the Parishioner is scolded by the Archdeacon for scolding Quasimodo and attempting to stop the two. When they find Quasimodo in the bell tower she is then pestered by Hugo while Esmeralda apologizes to Quasimodo for what happened at the Festival. So he shows them around the bell tower. The goat then learns about Quasimodo's past, and starts to be more comfortable around him. With Quasimodo's help, Djali and Esmeralda are able to escape the cathedral. Later after Phoebus betrayed Frollo, she and Esmeralda bring him to Quasimodo for sanctuary. When Djali sees Frollo approaching the cathedral, he signals Quasimodo. So Quasimodo tells them to go to the South Tower, and to take the South tower steps to avoid Frollo. Djali leaves quickly while the door is open. When Quasimodo and Phoebus come to the court of Miracles, and are about to be hung by Clopin. Djali sees them and goes to warn Esmeralda, the goat and Esmeralda made it in time to stop the boys from being hung. Then when Frollo arrives with his soldiers Djali is captured by one of the guards. During the battle against Frollo and the French government, Djali helps Phoebus fight some guards by head butting one of the guards into a mud puddle. After Frollo is defeated, the goat celebrated the victory by sitting in Phoebus's arms. She then licks Phoebus's face, which surprised him. The goat is lastly seen happily watching Quasimodo being accepted into society by the townspeople along with being held as hero for defeating Frollo. Despite the goat's low appearances, she is well-loved by fans. 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2' Djali reappears in the sequel and is still being harassed by Hugo who is madly in love with her. Near the end of the film, Djali accepts Hugo and the two finally proclaim their love. The goat reveals that it's gender is female as she eye lashes her eyes. Live Action Film TV Show Appearances 'Esmeralda TV Series' Video Games Djali appears in the following video games: * Quotes * Relationships 'Esmeralda' 'Quasimodo' 'Phoebus' 'Zephyr' She always tell him he can't join the circus. Judge Claude Frollo Knownable Relatives *'Esmeralda' (Owner) Trivia *Throughout the franchise, Djali's gender is reveal to be female. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : ??? *'English voice actress' : the late Mary Kay Bergman (First film) *'English' : Frank Welker (Sequel) all information on Djali came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Djali Gallery Category:Disney characters